


Love potion

by Zoya113



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, One Shot, Pining, medicine/pills tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Seiko finds medicine amazing, but it can’t do everything she wants
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka & Kimura Seiko, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Gekkogahara Miaya/Kimura Seiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/gifts).



> Early Christmas gift for a buddy 😳

While most people thought it was a bit boring, Seiko really did love her talent. 

She thought what medicine could do was incredible, and so interesting when you looked at it on a molecular level. 

Sure, most people take a pill and their headache goes away and they don’t give it a second thought but Seiko was obsessed with how they worked, right down on a chemical level, releasing chemical transporters that target the right cell receptors at the post synaptic neurons to block or increase the body’s own abilities. 

Pills did all sorts of things, they could fight diseases, they could enhance strength, they could numb pain, and all in a pill no bigger than her fingertip half the time. 

She found it fascinating of course, not that many other people did. She never really got the chance to talk about it. 

She liked sitting in her little office, sorting out pills and putting on their labels. It was a bit repetitive but she never found it tedious. Even if all she did was count anti depressants or assign weekly dosages, it kept her busy and she enjoyed it. 

Even on days like today where she would stay back after school had ended to sort things out and prepare them for tomorrow she still had lots of time at home to make things for herself, like surprise Ruruka with the sort of lipbalm she liked, or plan out treatment for Izayoi for when his muscles hurt from working at the anvil. 

“Hey, hey, Seiko, don’t you ever make anything for yourself?” Ruruka asked as she waited for Seiko to finish bottling up a new concoction she had been working on that could sweeten Ruruka’s treats. 

Seiko nodded as she capped the bottle onto the lid, waiting for the label to print off. She ran a hand through her hair, curling a lock of it around her finger anxiously. “Well, I still take medicine myself, of course.”

“I know, but you can make like, anything!” Ruruka exclaimed excitedly with a silent nod of agreement from Izayoi. “And yet you just bottle up sleeping pills all night back here! I think you should take a break after all this hard work!” Ruruka sounded like she was about to invite Seiko out somewhere, the gesture was nice of course but sometimes she just preferred her little corner of Hopes Peak. “Are you sleepy?”

“No, I like my job,” she assured her, placing the pill bottle on the table.

Ruruka didn’t take notice of it yet, eyes still fixed on Seiko curiously. “Like you know how you made me that strawberry lip balm because they’re my favourite? Or last year when you gave me those pills to help me stay up late and study and memorise the information and then the next week you gave me sleeping pills to get my sleep schedule back into order?” She recalled, bouncing on the tips of her toes as she did so. “Don’t you ever make fun things for yourself like that?” 

She shook her head with a quiet laugh, catching Ruruka’s bright eyes for a second before casting them down sheepishly. “Oh, no. I don’t suppose I need anything fancy like that.”

Unfortunately, medicine couldn’t do everything, even if that’s what she wanted to believe.

“Oh,” Ruruka hadn’t seemed to be expecting that reply. She took the pills off the table and slipped them into her pockets, fingers entwining with Izayoi’s as she prepared to leave. “Well you’ll still take some time for yourself, right?” She asked. 

Seiko gave her a reassuring nod, dipping her head goodbye as they two left hand in hand. Just as they got the door Ruruka stretched up on the tips of her toes to kiss Izayoi’s cheek.

Of course. Medicine was purely about you. For your sleep, for your headaches, it doesn’t effect anyone else. No sort of pill would make people like her or appreciate her any more than they have to. 

She wasn’t some Witch stirring magic together in a cauldron to make a love potion, she was just Seiko who no one seemed to pay much mind to. Just Seiko with the boring, tedious job, and just Seiko. 

It was fine. She didn’t mind it. 

So many people in her year level had interesting jobs though. Ruruka would make lovely food and bring it to class to share - everyone liked Ruruka because of this. And her other friend Izayoi made swords, enough said. 

Her friends were both pretty incredible, no wonder they were made for each other. Who would’ve thought Izayoi had a soft spot for sweets? They knew each other before they knew Seiko, they were childhood sweethearts, sort of like soulmates. It was no surprise they wound up together. 

Being around those two all day talking about their talents and laughing at each other and kissing and holding hands and being happy, Seiko sort of wished she had someone - no, she cut herself off. She was just Seiko 

Compared to the other people in her year level she had to be the most boring. Pharmaceuticals - no body ever asks questions or wonders how it’s done they just take their pills and feel better. Not that she minds the behind the scene work but some recognition every now and again would be nice, she wouldn’t lie.

The nurse, Tsumiki for example was well known throughout the whole school, Hopes Peak was a colourful cast and students commonly wound up in First Aid where she was there to help. 

But no, it was fine. Medicine couldn’t do everything, and she didn’t need the recognition or the attention anyways. It was just a thought, and she knew she shouldn’t have ideas so big. 

“Hello? Excuse me?” 

Came a void from the office door.

She glanced at the time before anxiously making her way to the door, pulling her gloves back up. It was a strange time for a guest. 

She opened up the door to see her classmate, Miaya, quickly drawing it back so she could fit her bulky wheelchair through the doorway. 

“Thank you ma’am!” The little rabbit on the screen spoke up. Once she was through she turned her chair in a circle to look up at Seiko, “I just came to drop off a prescription!” The bunny waved its little paws, gesturing to the sheets of paper Miaya was proffering. 

Miaya Gekkogahara, the ultimate therapist. Similarly to Tsumiki she probably got quite the praise and recognition herself. But Seiko had always thought she was a sweetheart, she deserved it, her little bunny character that always took up her screen was adorable and people always stopped in the halls to talk to it. 

Despite being in the same class though, Seiko felt she didn’t quite know her, almost. Even if she often caught her gaze following her across the room.

“Of course!” She had forgotten to say anything, so surprised to have her here. She took the papers with a nervous bow of her head, hurrying back behind her counter as her rabbit hummed a happy little tune. She sort of moved her wheelchair back and forth in rhythm to it as she happily waited. 

“I Uh,” her words caught in her throat when Miaya glanced at her. She pointed a finger. “I like your bunny.”

“I’m Usami!” The bunny answered. “Did you know animals can help decrease cortisol levels in the bloodstream?” She informed her.

Seiko nodded, they worked in similar fields after all. “It must be great for your sessions,” she noted, fussing around with papers behind the table in an effort to look productive as she stumbled through her words.

“And,” there was a slight change in Usami’s voice that suggested she was talking more for Miaya now. “I really like bunny rabbits.”

Seiko tugged her mask up to cover the way her cheeks were flushing. How cute. “Here, I prepared these earlier,” she handed over two boxes of anti depressants and a bottle of sleep medicine. “I prepared these earlier.” 

“Thank you!” Usami said loudly, Miaya giving a little dip of her head to match her rabbits expression. “That’s very kind! You made these by yourself right? Seiko Kimura, the Ultimate Pharmacist?” Usami’s animation on the screen was leaning over as if to read the prescriptions herself. 

“Oh,” Seiko managed. She wasn’t surprised Miaya knew her talent or anything, they were in the same class, it just felt sort of other worldly that they were actually interacting. “Yes, I did. I am.” 

Usami giggles. “Heehee!” It was a cute sort of laugh. “That’s pretty cool! We sort of work together then don’t we?” Miaya held out a hand, sort of to wave but more so just to make sure Seiko knew it was her talking to her, and not just Usami. “I submit prescriptions a lot for my clients but I barely ever see you in here! You must be very busy, my clients are in very safe hands!” Usami saluted, and despite the scarf she wore tugged up around her mouth Seiko could see her smile in her cheeks. “You’re here late! Are you still working?” 

“Oh, yes I’m a bit behind but I’ve just finished up. My friend stopped by to visit, you see,” she tried to explain, hoping Miaya couldn’t see the stress still quite present on her face from her earlier train of thought. Although, this was the ultimate therapist she was talking about. And Miaya already seemed to know.

In a panic she turned around to walk back to her desk, just so she wasn’t facing her.

“You must’ve been hard at work!” Usami lauded. “I am just finishing up too, actually! Would you like me to wait with you while you finish up?” She offered. 

“Oh, no it’s-“

“I would love to hear what you’re working on!” Usami waved a hand, both her and Miaya glancing up at her across the desk. Miaya’s hands were now in her lap, nowhere near the control of her wheelchair. 

“Oh, really?” Seiko dropped down into her chair, hands clasped anxiously around her next bottle of pills. “You want to hear?” 

Miaya nodded, the smallest laugh slipping from her mouth, barely audible and already muffled by her scarf. But Seiko swore she heard it.

Her cheeks warmed, and she placed the bottle up on the table, ready to explain to someone who actually wanted to listen, she just had to wait for her heart to stop racing first. 

This was really new.

The critical part of her brain told Seiko it was all part of Miaya’s job as the ultimate therapist, and that she didn’t really care. She didn’t want to waste her time of course but the way she was leaning forward with big, curious eyes, she had even slipped her headphones off. Maybe she really did find Seiko interesting.

The pharmacist gulped, opening her mouth to finally begin. “You actually want to hear?” She hoped it hadn’t sounded rude. 

Miaya nodded, tapping her hands excitedly on her armrests before jumping to her keyboard again. Usami jumped to life to speak for her. “I don’t know very much about medicine, but it must be very interesting! Medicine can do so much!” 

Seiko almost giggled, that was exactly what she thought! 

“And if you tell me, I can tell my clients when they ask! We’re just like partners!” She cheered, and Miaya smiled so hard her eyes were shut. “That’s so much fun!”

“Partners?” Miaya repeated.

“Yes! Can I tell you something?” She asked, Miaya’s head dipping into her scarf slightly. When Seiko nodded she began typing, just a bit slower than usual. “I’m actually a bit shy, I didn’t think anyone would be in here today, that’s why I came,”   
Usami pulled around one of her ears between her paws, treading on the spot anxiously. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone either, I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m very sorry about that I was just finishing up my work,” she bit down on her lip. 

Usami shook her head frantically. “No, no! It’s okay! Now that I know you it’s less scary, and whenever I need to renew a prescription for my clients I can just bring them to you!” She explained jovially like this had just solved a lot of problems. 

“Oh, really?” Seiko readjusted her mask because her jaw had dropped. “Me?”

Miaya and Usami both nodded. “Yes, I’m glad to be working with you, Seiko!” She bowed her head. “I’m glad I met you!” 

Seiko’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m glad I met you too,” she agreed. 

Maybe she doesn’t need medicine for everything.


End file.
